


Patchwork Tower

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: And featuring the other Humans who lived in the Tower, Gen, Parody song, Patchwork Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Look closely, and you’ll see that it’s a patchwork Tower. A parody of Patchwork Eden by sasakure.UK.





	

A hidden place, a hidden place  
“Let us now realize the dreams we dreamt.”  
Never mind the cost we may pay  
It’s a Tower watching with red eyes  
Leave for a better life, leave for a better life  
Destroy the ones who say that this is wrong  
The dreams we dreamt, a better life  
The ‘Gods’ hear of them-“Thank you very much!”

Has humanity truly progressed?  
Has humanity truly grown?

A warrior arrived at eight at night  
What’s going on? Our ‘Gods’ said he would destroy all  
We noticed that people go against us  
Who do we believe? Our strong ‘Gods’  
The sleepless floor, the aquatic floor  
Why do we live there? Our ‘Gods’ made them  
The ferocious animals, the dazzling playground  
Who are they there for? Our helpful ‘Gods’

One human population, two different factions  
Fighting over which ideology is true  
We keep speaking with a shredded intellect  
It’s a Tower ruled by the Darkness  
This patchwork place, this patchwork place  
The dreams we dreamt, our unfulfilled dreams  
Were conveniently filled, along with our ideals  
To the ‘Gods’ who did so-“Thank you very much!”  
A powerless floor at eight at night  
What was happening? Our ‘Gods’ were vanishing  
They noticed and fought even harder  
Who did we believe? Our terrifying ‘Gods’  
That we abandoned the outside world so easily  
What were we searching for? A better life  
That we would let ourselves be food so easily  
What did we believe? Our own ignorance

A hidden place, a hidden place  
“Let us now realize the dreams we dreamt.”  
Never mind the cost we may pay  
But look closely, and you’ll see that it’s a patchwork Tower


End file.
